The KND Games
by Lexiroxification
Summary: The KND is having the first KND Games ever, but this isn't a game of hide and seek or tag, it's a game of competing for your life? Think you can handle it? Come with me on this adventure and see what happens! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the 1st ever annual KND Games!" Screamed the supreme leader of the KND Numbuh 362, aka Rachel McKenzie.

Everyone had sweating palms, people were shaking. There were 10 people in the KND games. There were pairs of them from the same young operatives were known for stealth and skill, that's why they were chosen. But the KND Games weren't for fun, it would be a bloody mess by the time it was finished. Here's how it all started.

5 months ago.

Everyone was in the tree house. Numbuh's 2 and 4 were playing a video game. Numbuh 3 was having a rainbow monkey tea party. Numbuh 1 was sending a report for their last mission, which was successful. Numbuh 5 was listening to her CD player and reading a girly magezine. Suddenly an operative entered their tree house, without asking for permission to come in. This operative was Numbuh 65.3, he was the one who gave mission specs, but today would change the lives of 2 children in Sector V.

"Numbuh 65.3? What brings you here today?" Numbuh 1 asked placing his pencil back on the nearest table.

"I have exciting news. Numbuh Infinity has added an event to the KND. It is called the KND Games. 10 kids will battle for their lives in this event, only 1 will come out successful. We have chosen 2 people for the games, here is the instructions, you must follow them carefully. Goodbye." Numbuh 65.3 handed them the letter to Numbuh 1 and walked out. He hopped back into his vehicle and drove off.

"Well, I guess we should open it." Numbuh 1 said.

Everyone gathered around him and watched him unfold the flap of the envelope. Numbuh 1 read aloud what was printed on the paper.

"Dear Sector V,  
I am Numbuh Infinity of the KND, I suppose Numbuh 65.3 explained what the event was, so I'll tell you the certain operatives who were chosen to be in the games. We have chosen Numbuh's 1 and 5. You two will compete, for your lives. You cannot drop out of the games, if you try to you will be decommissioned immediately. Happy KND Games!"

Everyone stood in shock. They couldn't believe what their leader just said. Nobody dared to say anything. The two leaders didn't know what to do. Numbuh 5 turned and walked away. Everyone looked at her disappear through the wooden door. Then Numbuh 1 exited, holding the letter that would change his life.

2 months ago (Time progresses to the present.)

Numbuh's 1 and 5 were aboared the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. . Numbuh 2 was driving them. They were heading to moon base to start their training for the KND Games. They didn't agree with this idea, there had to be some reason Numbuh Infinity was doing this. Numbuh 5 was silent the whole ride. Numbuh 1 also was silent, not wanting to speak. They finally reached their destination. Numbuh 2 gave a deep sigh and shut the door, he couldn't bare the sadness filling the air. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. started rising back into the air and headed back to earth. Numbuh's 1 and 5 looked at eachother. They walked into the bridge of the moon base. Numbuh 362 greeted them with warm smiles. They took her invite of kindness and smiled back, it was the most happiness they have had since they opened the letter. The others of Sector V weren't as joyful as they used to be. Numbuh 2 stopped thinking of ideas for new 2x4 gadgets. Numbuh 3 wasn't her happy go-lucky self and didn't come out of her room much, only for food. Numbuh 4 stopped being the "tough guy" and didn't practice fighting on a daily basis. It was affecting everyone very much.

"Hello Numbuh's 1 and 5. I'm glad you could make it to training. The KND Games start in 2 months, and we will start your training as soon as possible. So if you will follow me I will lead you to your trainer, Darrek, Numbuh 3553.4 of the KND." Numbuh 362 spoke.

They didn't respond and follow the supreme leader. They entered a room. It had white walls with mirrors across them. and black mats covered the floors. There was weights, arrows, you name it.

"Hello, I am 3553.4. I will be training you for the KND Games. We will start with some streching, follow me." Numbuh 3553.4 said.

The two followed the operative. He told them to sit down and spread their legs. They did as they were told. Then they started practicing stealth. There was a model that was set up like mountains. They climbed, ran, and practiced killing. Yes, killing. They shot at models of people with arrows, ninja stars, and pocket knives. These weapons were just practice, they would soon become much larger. After a long hard hour their training was over.

"Good job guys! It was a great first day for you two! Now I will show you to your Sector hotel in the moon base." Numbuh 3553.4 smiled.

They were permitted to stay into a Sector hotel until the KND Games started. They walked up flights of stairs. They arrived at a door that was labeled: Sector V hotel. Numbuh 3553.4 opened the door with a key and they couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. It was absolutely beautiful, at least better than what the KND used to build, wood. There were 2 beds side by side with the finest silk sheets. A fire place was in front of the beds. There was a 60' inch TV. There was a huge bathroom. There was also a huge kitchen with food already prepared for them. It was like paradise, but they shouldn't get too comfortable, in 2 months everything was going to change.

{How is this for a start? This is a new KND Fanfiction I wrote. It's like the Hunger games, just my version. Night!} 


	2. Chapter 2

{Hey guys, here's the second chappie, enjoy!}

Numbuh 3553.4 shut the door to leave the two alone. Numbuh 5 turned to Numbuh 1. It was a very long, quiet, stare. Then unexepected, Numbuh 5 hugged Numbuh 1. She cried into his red sweater, making it a darker red. Numbuh 1 didn't know what to do, so he held her in his arms. After a few minutes, she let go. She wiped the excess tears with her arm.

"Abby, I know you are very upset about this, I am also very upset. I don't want to lose you, or anyone else. Soon in 2 month we will be running for our lives, so let's just make the best of this for now. I promise I won't leave you alone by yourself." Numbuh 1 said in his comforting tone.

"Promise?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Of course." Numbuh 1 replied.

Numbuh 5 felt better than she had in months. She felt safe. They decided to have some dinner. There was much to choose from. Numbuh 5 had a club sandwhich with a orange soda and Numbuh 1 had macaroni with grape soda. They ate, and had a small chat. Then when it was 8:30 they were getting ready for bed, since tomorrow will be a long day for them. They had to do training, and meet their counselor, for giving them tips for a better chance of winning the KND Games. Numbuh 5 went to the bathroom to take a shower and Numbuh 1 waited since there was only 1 bathroom in the hotel. After she finished Numbuh 1 took his shower. Numbuh 5 was already in bed. She fell asleep quickly. Numbuh 1 came out of the bathroom, about to go to sleep, but first he walked over to Numbuh 5's bed. He kissed her forehead. Numbuh 1 went to his bed and shut out the light. He fell asleep.

The Next Morning. Numbuh 1 was the first to wake 5 wasn't. She was still tired from her long night. Numbuh 1 went to the kitchen to go have some breakfast, but stumbled upon something. He took a hard fall and hit his head.

"What a way to start off the morning." Numbuh 1 moaned in agony.

There was a box that was wrapped in white. He picked it up and ripped off the wrapping. It had a picture and a letter inside the box. The picture had all 5 of Sector V standing in front of their new tree house when they graduated the Cadets Next Door.

Flashback: 5 years ago.

"C'mon guys let's go to our new tree house!" Little Numbuh 5 said with joy.

"Yeah! Ah wanna see what its lioke." Numbuh 4 said with his austrailian accent.

"Yay party!" Numbuh 3 cheered.

"Totally! I want to start building 2x4 gadgets for you guys!" Numbuh 2 spoke with glee.

"Alright, lets go guys." Numbuh 1 said.

They all ran to Numbuh 1's house. Numbuh 4 was the first to make it. Then Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 1. They all stopped in their tracks and stared at the prized possesion. It was larger than their tiny minds imagined.

"Ooo! I want to get a picture! Everyone stand in front of the tree house!" Numbuh 3 screamed.

They all followed what she said and stood in front of the tree house. Numbuh 3 put the camera in front of her and the 4 stood next to Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 stood in the middle. Numbuh 1 wrapped his arm around Numbuh 5's shoulders. She flashed it and a picture came out in front of the camera. She put it in her green sweater. This was a moment they would all cherish.

Back to present.

Numbuh 1 eyed the picture carefully. A wide grin spread upon his face. He remembered this day clearly. He woke up Numbuh 5 to show her the picture. She sat up and yawned. Numbuh 1 held the picture in front of her face. Not knowing what it was she asked about it.

"What is this Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked in her tired voice.

"Remember this?" Numbuh 1 replied.

"Oh! That was the day we first saw our tree house..." Numbuh 5 said as memories flooded her brain.

"Lets get ready, we have a long day ahead of us." Numbuh 1 groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay in chapter 3 I will be making it the beginning of chapter 1, where the countdown starts for the KND Games.  
I felt like it would take forever to describe what happened before the KND Games. I wanted to start the games, so enjoy! BTW, I deleted my Love will become real story because I only had 2 reviews but in this story I got reviews when i updated the first chapter, plus it wasn't letting me add another chapter.)

The clock was ticking. It started off with 60 seconds. The 10 children were extremely nervous. One  
slight mistake and you could be dead. Every KND opreative watched history unfold from their eyes.  
Sector V was the most shakey for their 2 friends. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to  
be different. But today was not the time to be remembering memories. Numbuh's 1 and 5 stared at  
each other. What ever happened, they knew they were going to be okay.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The sirens rang. Everyone ran. People went into the middle to get their  
weapons. 3 operatives were already killed. Numbuh 1 got the backpack of supplies and ran. Numbuh 5  
almost made it to the backpack, but tripped. She saw an operative holding a knife about to slice her  
open. She grabbed the backpack with her hand and swung it at him. He fell and she ran into the  
mountains. (Yes they are competing in mountains.)

Numbuh 1 ran far. He was already in the middle of the mountains, he destination was to make it to the  
top, but then he remember, other operatives had climbing gear, so it was best to stay on ground. He  
found a very tall tree. It was risky, but it was worth a shot. He climbed up to the tallest branch. He sat  
and opened up his backpack. There was 2 knives and 3 arrows. It also had a bow so he could shoot the  
arrows. The only problem is that there was no food. He needed to find some before he straved to  
death. He took his belongings and left the tree. He took a mental photo of it so he could remember his  
destination.

Numbuh 5 was in the beginnings of the mountain. She didn't know where to go. She thought that most  
of the other operatives were already in the middle or the back, so she climbed up a mountain. She  
knew it was safe. She reached the very top. She panted trying to catch her breath. She put her  
backpack down and sat down. She opened it. She had 4 arrows and 1 knife. She also didn't have any  
food to nibble on. She heard a stream near her. She looked to her left and saw it. She left her things  
there knowing nobody would come near them. She jumped and landed. She ran fast to the stream so  
no one would find her. She found the stream. Luckily for her she brought a cup that was included with  
the gear. She filled it up to the very top. She closed it with her lid. She ran back to the mountain but  
stopped in her tracks when she heard kids laughing. She didn't dare to move a muscle.

Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4 watched the screen carefully. Right now there was an operative just sitting on a  
tree.

"C'mon! Where is Numbuh's 1 and 5!" Numbuh 2 screamed angerly.

"Lookie! There they are!" Numbuh 3 shouted

Numbuh 1 was heading back to his tree but Numbuh 5 was in trouble, she was being pinned down  
about to be killed.

(I am so sorry about the late update, I sprained my knee and I'm in the hospital. My mom brought me  
my computer ;). See ya later!)


	4. Chapter 4

{Merry Christmas! Typing from my new PC :D Updates should be expected more since I have better software now :) Enjoy!}

Numbuh 2 stared at the TV in horror as if it were Father. Numbuh 5 was being pinned down by an operative much larger than her. She was kicking her feet while she was being choked to her death. She reached for her pocket knife and sliced her attacker's hand. He yelped and ran away. Numbuh 5 gasped for air. She ran back to her hideout and lied down. She was sitting down to regain some of her strength. Numbuh 2 sighed with a relief. He was worried for both of his friends. He didn't want anything to happen to them. He would never forgive himself if he lost either of them. He didn't even want to think about losing them. He got up and walked to his room. Numbuh's 3 and 4 didn't notice because Numbuh 4 was comforting Numbuh 3 because she was crying tears of sadness. Numbuh 4 was also upset. They loathed what was happening. They wanted to do something but they just felt... helpless.

Numbuh 1 was sitting in his tree. He didn't care about anything except his best friend, Numbuh 5. He was the only person he actually looked up to. She just had a charm that sparked inside her. She was precious to him. Sure, he had a little crush on her, but they were just friends. Numbuh 1 cried a tear. It raced down his right cheek. He wasn't the type to cry, but it was too much for him to handle. All weight was on his shoulders, and he couldn't get it off. He needed to find her. If only he knew where she actually was. That would be his next quest.

Numbuh 3 was still bawling after 3 hours. Numbuh 4 just patted his hand on her back. He was angry at the fact that there was even a KND Games.

"Ah sick of tha crud! We gonna go to tha moon base and have a talk with da supreme leada!" Numbuh 4 said with anger in his voice.

"W-Wally, are we r-really going to the m-moon base?" Numbuh 3 said in-between cries.

"Heck ya! Imma get Numbah 2! C'mon!" Numbuh 4 said proudly.

Numbuh 3 admired Numbuh 4 when he acted like this. She thought he was adorable. It was something most guys she knew didn't have. She had a wide grin upon her face. It was the most happiness she had felt in months. She stood up and hugged Numbuh 4 and his face turned purple.

"C-can't b-breathe..." Numbuh 4 said softly.

Numbuh 3 released him and said "Oopsies!"

Numbuh 5 looked into the sky. It was getting dark. She needed to set up her sleeping place, but something caught her eye. Something was floating in the sky. It was a bottle. It had something inside it. Once it hit earth ground Numbuh 5 picked it up. She opened it and there was a note inside. The note read: Here is a little protection through the night, use it wisely. ~Numbuh Infinity.

She stared at it. There was a red button on the blanket and she pressed it. It transformed into a tent. She was flabbergasted. She opened the tent up and crawled inside it. There was the blanket sitting in the middle. She lied down and wrapped the blanket around her body. She was out like a light.

Numbuh 1 wasn't so lucky. He didn't receive a tent so he had to sleep on a tree branch. He was not comfortable. He couldn't think straight. It was the fact that he might be killed, or Numbuh. He shivered as the wind smacked against his back. Then all of the sudden he felt something on top of him.

"Wakie Wakie pretty boy." The voice spoke evilly.

Numbuh 2 was driving the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to the moon base. Numbuh 3 was much calmer than she was an hour ago. Numbuh 4 was pacing back and forth to prepare what he would say. He wasn't always serious, but when it came to friends being in danger he would be concerned. "

"Numbah 2! Would ya hurry tha crud up!" Numbuh 4 screamed.

"Who put a bee in your pants? Calm down were 10 minutes away." Numbuh 2 responded.

"Lets geta move on here!" Numbuh 4 said annoyed.

"Whatever!" Numbuh 2 said angry.

Numbuh 3 watched this conversation between the two boys. She was worried. They never had a conversation with that kind of dialogue. It wasn't common. She didn't want the sector to grow even more apart after what happened the 5 months ago when they opened the cursed letter.

They arrived at moon base. There was an open entrance for them to land their vehicle. Numbuh 2 flew into it and turned off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. One of the Numbuh 44's greeted them, but they had no intention to speak with him. They wanted to speak with Numbuh 362. They walked into the bridge of the moon base. Everyone laid their eyes on them. Numbuh 4 scanned the room and found Numbuh 362. She was talking with Numbuh Infinity. Numbuh 4 was so angry you could cook an egg on his head at that boy. They all ran up to the two and glared at her.

"Hello Sector V! What brings you to moon base?" Numbuh 362 greeted.

"We would like to chat with you, in private." Numbuh 2 said looking at Numbuh Infinity at the last part.

"Of course! Follow me, I'll bring you to my office." Numbuh 362 replied.

She lead the operatives to her office. Numbuh Infinity was very suspicious and decided to follow them, to find some information. They arrived at the office. It was cluttered in paper work .

"Ok make this quick, we have to decommission someone in 15 minutes, and I need to get there early to prepare." Numbuh 362 said.

"We have a complaint. We don't want the KND Games to happen, it's not fair! You are killing innocent operatives! The KND is not about that! If you wont do something then we will, orders or no orders." Numbuh 3 said. She actually sounded smart for once and the boys were actually a little shocked.

"I had a feeling you were going to bring up this topic. Many other sectors have been coming in infuriated about the situation also. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do, once you're in the KND Games you can't just leave. It will violate rules." Numbuh 362 stated.

"That's not fair! Two of our friends are going to get hurt, is this what you intended?! Huh?!" Numbuh 2 screamed.

"Ya! Ah am sick of tha crud that u guys do 'round here!" Numbuh 4 pitched in.

Numbuh Infinity was outside the office listening to the whole conversation. He knew his plans, and he was sure it was going to work.

"Just wait, your little friends will be put to the real test soon, just wait..." Numbuh Infinity snickered.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Hey guys! I found the program on my computer for typing! Enjoy!}**

Numbuh 1 was wide awake. He needed to find Numbuh 5 before it was too late. He grabbed his backpack and jumped off the branch he was on. He landed on his feet. He started walking. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know what he would run into, but he was prepared. He held a knife in his right hand. He felt like he was being watched. It felt like someone was watching his every move. He tensed up. A drop of water fell on his nose and fell into his pore. The British boy looked up at the sky. It was blue, more blue than usual. It started to rain. Hard. It didn't make sense. Numbuh 1 then looked down at the ground. It was flooding awfully fast. Numbuh 1 thought it was peculiar how fast it was flooding. He was already soaked and was floating in his shoes. He started to run. Then he tripped over his right foot and fell face first in a puddle of mud. Now he was wet _and_ dirty. He stood up and brush off as much mud as he could. He started running again and saw a tent in the mountains. It must've been Numbuh 5's tent! He ran even fast now knowing that there was hope for his best friend's survivial. He reached the bottom of the mountains. The hardest part would be climbing, but he had a plan.

First he would tie a rope around his waist and try to climb halfway up the mountain. When reaching the halfway point he would attached a hook to the other side of the rope and throw it up. The hook would grip the top of the mountain and he could walk on the side. He started climbing. At first it wasn't to hard, but then his feet started tripping. Luckily he hadn't fallen once, yet. He was 5 inches away from the halfway point. Then something started rumbling. A boulder was coming down straight towards him! He didn't know what to do. Then he thought... jump. He jumped as high as he could and he landed on top of the boulder. He ran on top of it and fell off. Little did he know this was Numbuh Infinity's little "test" so he could test Numbuh 1. He had to take a moment to collect himself. After 2 minutes he started climbing again and he reached the halfway point. He took the free end of the rope and threw it up. It hit the target he wanted it. He held the middle of the rope and started to walk on the mountain. The leader took his time, being careful not to slip again. He made it to the top and stood up. The tent was missing. Numbuh 1's eyes filled with depression as he saw the scene. Numbuh 5 was balled up, soaked in her clothes crying.

"Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked.

She didn't respond. She probably didn't hear him since the winds were strong. He walked towards her and sat down next to her. When he patted her back she became alarmed and jumped. She then looked at her "intruder" and noticed it was Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 looked at her with a shocked face. Her face was covered in cuts. Her arms and legs were cut too and on her right leg there was an open cut showing her bone.

"Numbuh 1? Why are you here?!" Numbuh 5 screamed.

"I wanted to see if you were okay..." Numbuh 1 replied scared.

"Numbuh 5's fine. But why are you here?! She could've killed ya with her knife!" Numbuh 5 asked preplexed.

"I needed you. Ever since this started I've been thinking about you nonstop. You're my friend. You are precious to me. You were the first person I ever met when I moved from England. You were the person who inducted me into the KND. It was you who helped me, guiding me through my fate. Ever since we first met, it was clear you would be my best friend, forever." Numbuh 1 answered.

Numbuh 5 was confused. She had butterflies in her stomach. Yes she had a small crush on him, but they were just friends. She didn't know he cared about her so much. She threw her knife on the ground and sat down next to him. He hugged her tightly, but was also gentle trying not to get her wounds infected. She laid her head on his shoulder. The moment lasted for 10 minutes. Numbuh 1 then had another question.

"How many people are left in the KND Games?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know, maybe fi-"

Numbuh 5 was cut off when a blue light appeared in front of the two. It had white letters that read: _6 operatives are left in the KND Games ~Infinity._

"Where did that come from?" Numbuh 5 asked curiously.

"I-I don't know." Numbuh 1 replied not knowing what to say.

The blue light disappeared into somewhere they would never know about. It started to get dark again. Numbuh 1 didn't want to walk back to his tree, so he stayed with Numbuh 5. It was still raining, and they didn't have the tent. They held eachother close. They were going to sleep through it, soaking wet.

Numbuh 1 held Numbuh 5 close. Numbuh 5 snuggled into his arms making herself comfortable. They slept like babies.

Numbuh's 2, 3 and 4 were still at moon base upset about the KND Games. They were screaming and crying but that was all interuppted when Numbuh Infinity walked in.

"Sector V. Please leave now. It's would be the best for you. We don't want the KND security to escort you out now do we?" Numbuh Infinity spoke.

"Yes Sector V, please go we will dicuss tomorrow." Numbuh 362 added in.

"Whateva! C'mon guys lets get outa here!" Numbuh 4 spoke displeased.

They all followed Numbuh 4 out of the room. Numbuh Infinity pleased with his work left the room.

"Now let's put your little Numbuh 5 to the test." Numbuh Infinity laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

**{Sorry for the late update, family issues... enjoy!}**

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 awoke from their slumber. Another day of fighting for your life, how fun! Numbuh 5 sat up and screamed. Numbuh 1, concerned, sat up to look at whatever awaited them. Another operative was standing their holding a bow and arrow.

"Bye bye!" The operative snickered.

The operative was a girl. She stood tall with confidence. They didn't know who she was, she didn't even look like an operative.

Numbuh 1 immediatly stood up. There was no time to reach for a weapon, so he fought empty handed. She shot an arrow but she missed. Numbuh 1 started running towards her. Numbuh 5 was in shock. She didn't expect any of this to happen. Also something questioned her thoughts. How did the operative know their location? Nobody had seen them pass by them. There had to be an answer. It didn't make sense. The fact that there was even a KND Games didn't make sense. She stood up to her full posture, she was ready to fight.

As for Numbuh 1, he was fighting the female operative. He would never hit a girl, but in this case it was a little different.

"See! I see you failing because of your little Abigail! Operatives can't think when their fighting because they are trying to protect their lover!" The operative barked.

"How do you know her name?" Numbuh 5 asked suspiciously.

"Oh crap..."

She ran from the fight. Numbuh 1 was preplexed, how did she know her name? Someone must have told her. Then again, she only told her Sector, and the Supreme Leader.

"What just happened?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I don't know, but don't you think there was something, _off?_" Numbuh 1 replied.

"She knew Numbuh 5's name. Numbuh 5 doesn't know about you, but she might know what's happening in the KND Games."

Numbuh 5 had always thought Numbuh Infinity had something to do with this. It was always common for a KND operative to betray the KND. Sure, it wasn't the best thing, but it would lead you to clues.

**Back with 2, 3, and 4.**

"Well that was a pointless trip!" Numbuh 4 sighed in defeat.

"Numbuh 362 didn't even do anything! She just told us no!" Numbuh 2 snapped.

"Something wasn't right, do you ever think that, the KND Games was a set up?" Numbuh 3 asked, she was onto something.

"Whadda mean?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Think about it, what if Numbuh 362 was forced by Numbuh Infinity? Maybe the KND Games is just trying to take out it's best operatives, they picked the top 10 KND fighters. Also, I don't think Numbuh 362 would ever approve of this. You may not think this but, maybe Numbuh Infinity is working with the Delightful Children." Numbuh 3 spoke.

That was the first time she actually sounded legit. Besides, Infinity had something to do with the teenagers.

"You know, that actually sounds logical Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 admitted.

"Ya, and we could get somethin' out of 362 maybe!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. "Turn the ship around, were going back."

**{Short Chapter I know but the next one will be long I promise!}**


End file.
